


Anonymous Prompts Volume 1

by J0rn



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Time Topping, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Tickle torture, Tickling, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: Anonymous asked :spy/heavy sweet and comforting love making designed to make spy feel safe?
Relationships: Heavy/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/552697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

His hands shook as he fidgeted with the tie around his neck. He hadn’t felt this nervous since… well since… he wasn’t really sure he had ever felt like this before. He listened to Misha as hummed to himself in the next room, the low rumbling voice calming him ever so slightly. 

He could do this, Spy told himself, he wanted this and he could do this.

“Spy is ready, yes?”

He looked up at the giant of a man that stood before him, smiling sweetly and holding out a hand to him.

“Misha, I…” His own voice made him jump. It didn’t sound like him at all, it sounded frightened and Spy was never scared. He had been killed and tortured and had gone through anything and everything there was to do, but… Now, in the face of this newest adventure, he was realizing that he was scared.

“Come with Heavy.” Misha’s large hands engulfed the gloved Spy’s own, helping him to his feet and pulling him into a big bear hug. Giving up on English for the day, the Russian continued in his native language. “Don’t worry, I will take care of you.”

Spy couldn’t help but love the way Misha’s voice rumbled through him as he held him close, and he was thankful that Russian was one of the many languages he spoke fluently. The language barrier of English was certainly a challenge between them.

“I know you will, dear.”

He hesitantly let the larger man lead him to his own bedroom which had gotten a makeover while he waited. The curtains were all pulled to block out the light of the setting sun; Spy’s bed, while luxurious on its own was now adorned with silky looking blue sheets and pillows, Misha had even gone so far as to light a few nice smelling candles to set the mood.

“Do you like it?”

Spy gave his partner’s hand a squeeze.

“It is wonderful.”

Spy sat on the bed, testing the sheets and immediately falling in love. (he would have to steal these for himself he thought, but if this went well Misha would be staying over permanently anyway) When he looked up, Misha was stripping off his vest and shirt, revealing his surprisingly toned upper body. There was a flutter in Spy’s chest, this was the first time he had seen his lover without a shirt and by God he looked good.

“Spy likes what he sees?” They were both grinning wildly, Spy nodding his response because he wasn’t sure how to respond.

After getting rid of the extra clothes on his upper body, he got into bed.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?”

To be honest, he wasn’t sure, but Spy nodded his head anyway.

“Oui.”

There was something about having Misha’s arms around him that made him feel safe. He would never understand it, but he was thankful for it. It made him feel so safe, in fact, that he reached up and grabbed his balaclava, slowly stripping it off to reveal his pale freckled face and dark salt-and-pepper colored hair.

“I trust you, Misha.” He said in response to the man’s bewildered look. “I trust you, and I want you to trust me.”

“Spy…”

He was cut off mid thought.

“Jean. Call me Jean.”

Misha’s large hands stroked Jean’s cheeks before traveling down to undo the tie and buttons of his dress shirt while Jean timidly used his own hands to explore his lover’s body. Once they were both shirtless, the kissing began. Deep, passionate kisses from Misha, which quickly turned to desperate and needy kisses from Jean who was realizing that this is really what he wanted.

He wanted to make love to Misha, and he wouldn’t settle for anyone else.

Rolling over on his back, Misha pulled the Frenchman on top of him, letting him continue to kiss all over his face and neck while he worked at their belts and zippers. Jean’s was first, of course, and he was careful to take it slow and make sure he was comfortable as he slowly slipped his pants down until they were around his ankles. 

Jean stopped suddenly.

“Misha, I’m sorry… I don’t actually know… well I mean I’ve never…”

He moaned as one of Misha’s large hands pawed at the tent growing in his underwear.

“I told you, Jean, I will take care of you. I promise.”

Jean nodded, following his lead as he worked to slip the giant’s pants off, finding this much more difficult than it had been being in bed with a woman and needing Misha’s assistance.

Misha let the Spy take his time, lavishing over his love’s body with licks and kisses, letting him explore and get comfortable while he ran his large fingers over his shoulders and back, occasionally bringing them up to run them through the small man’s soft hair.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?”

Jean smiled.

“Oui, mon cher.”

Gently muttering kind things Misha freed Jean’s erection and then his own, grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table as he began to rub them together, watching Jean’s expression go from nervous to surprised to just plain aroused, happy for the time being just to let Misha take over.

“This is very important, Jean, and I need you to answer me truthfully or you will not enjoy it.”

Jean stared at him from under half-lidded eyes, already feeling like he was nearing completion just from the excitement of being in such a new and pleasurable position.

“Do you want to take me in, or would you rather I take you in?”

Spy froze at the introduction of this concept, something he hadn’t really thought about. He knew enough about what happens next to know that either one would be very pleasurable, but just eyeing the girth of Misha’s cock was making him have second thoughts about things.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Jean. I will not be heartbroken if you choose to top.”

Biting his lip, Jean made his decision.

“I’m sorry Misha, it’s just so large…”

Heavy just smiled, ruffling the Spy’s hair even more and pulling him down for another kiss.

“Whatever you want.”

He held Jean close as he helped to guide his cock into his entrance, praising and directing as he built up a slow and steady pace.

“That’s good, just like that,” he couldn’t help but cry out a little bit when Spy brushed against that sweet spot inside him, and he chuckled as Jean froze. “You’re not hurting me, that was good… I promise, that was the spot…”

Catching glimpses of Jean’s face as it pressed into his chest was a beautiful thing. He was hot and flustered, and as the sensations grew more intense the only sounds that could be heard were Spy’s quiet moaning, intermixed with the slapping of bare skin against skin and Misha’s quiet praise for the man. He was doing quite well for his first time, and he was going to make sure that Jean knew it.

When Jean finally found his release, it was enough to send Misha over the edge as well, pulling the skinny man down on top of him so that they were laying belly to belly and gave him another kiss.

“How was it? I didn’t hurt you did I? I’m so sorry, I…”

Misha shut him up with one final loving kiss.

“It was so good. It was the best I’ve ever had.”

“You’re just saying that…”

Misha grabbed a discarded blanket and used it to clean them off before taking Jean in his arms and holding him as close as he possibly could.

“It’s true. You’re the best I’ve ever had, and the most handsome… and the most French.” 

This last comment made them both giggle, and Spy allowed himself to be cuddled and coddled by the bigger man who seemed quite intent on spending the night.

Not that that was a problem, Jean would have made him stay anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked :  
> If you're still taking prompts would you consider writing a tickling prompt of Medic and Sniper? If not then that's alright too. n-n  
> Anonymous asked :  
> Oh gosh-! Me and my friend love the pair and we'd prefer Medic be the ticklee just cause he's never in any tf2 tickle stuff that we could find but if you could get both of them a little bit of tickles somewhere in there then that'd be really really cute! Whatever you feel like/are comfy with is best in the end. Can't wait to see, and thanks so much! nwn

Medic’s heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest as he sat with his back to the back of the small closet, his knees pressed up to his chest and his hands over his mouth and nose to muffle his harsh breathing. He hoped that Sniper hadn’t seen him dart into the small supply closet.

Nothing was more exhilarating and frightening as being hunted by a determined Sniper.

“Doctor, where did you go? You know you can’t hide from me forever love…”

Something about this little game they were playing made him feel young again, who knew that at almost 40 he would still enjoy a good game of hide and seek?

“I can hear you breathing love! I can smell your fear!”

He was right outside the door, and Medic couldn’t suppress his giggles.

There was a moment of silence that was awful for the hidden doctor, he couldn’t tell whether Sniper had heard him or not. 

“I’m coming for you doctor!”

His voice was further away, and when he heard a door open and close he let out a sigh.

He was safe for the time being. He crawled towards the door, opening it slightly to look out and make sure Sniper was gone.

“Gotcha now mate!”

Sniper had been lying it wait for him to open the door, finding his opportunity and pouncing on the unsuspecting doctor. The German was knocked on his back, the wind being knocked out of him. Sniper swiftly closed the door and climbed on top of him, grinning wildly.

“You lose love.”

Medic couldn’t contain his excitement.

“What are you going to do to me now that you’ve got me?”

“Oh don’t worry love, I’ve got big plans for you.”

He pulled a length of rope that he had hooked around his belt loop, flipping the doctor over on his back and quickly tying is wrists and ankles together after ripping off his lab coat and vest.

“You’re gonna wish you were better at this game when I’m through with you!”

Medic was so excited, until he felt Sniper’s calloused fingers exploring his now exposed sides.

“Ack! Mick!”

Sniper just chuckled as he untucked the dress shirt that was the only barrier between his fingers and the doctors smooth skin, watching him start to squirm in the process.

“No Mick not that!”

Mick dug his fingers into the doctor’s hips, leaning over to coo in his ear as the helpless doctor was forced to laugh.

“Not what, love? Whats the matter? Are we a little ticklish?”

“Stahahahahap! Mick stop!”

He moved his hands towards Medic’s ribs, listening to his low forced laughs turn into high pitched squeals.

“Does that tickle? Aw, poor baby, it’s a shame you’re all tied up or you could do something about it!”

“MI-HI-HI-HICK!”

“Its a shame that the rest of the guys are gone for the day, now there’s no one here that will hear you and no one to come help you, you’re at my mercy and I’m just going to keep tickling you until you can’t breathe, until you can’t think straight anymore, I’m going to drive you completely crazy and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Sniper continued his assault, kissing and teasing him as he practically tickled the man into hysterics. He finally let up, taking a break, letting the doctor catch his breath as he moved to a new area, slowly and sensually pulling off the doctor’s shoes, opting to leave the thin dress socks on for the time being.

“…Mick please… Don’t to that, Mick I’m begging you miCKSTOPSTOHOHOHOP!”

Sniper’s short, dirty nails were tracing over the soles of his feet, slowly at first but quickly finding the most sensitive spots and attacking them without mercy.

“Lets take these socks off, shall we?”

“No Mick please! I’ll do anything you want, please don’t do this!”

He was trying to sound serious, but he couldn’t stop giggling through his words as Sniper slowly slipped his socks off one by one, kissing his feet as he did so.

“You’ll do anything I want? Well what if I want you to squirm and laugh? I think this is much easier to get the result that I want.” He continued his tickling, the doctor howling with laughter. He made sure to give each foot the love it deserved, tickling each inch of it before moving on to the other. “You’re so cute when you get like this.”

After a few more minutes of torture, he finally let up, untying the doctor and rubbing his hands and over-stimulated feet to get the blood working back into them.

“Wanna play again?”

The question was innocent enough, but as the two grown men sat in the darkness of the supply closet, Medic was getting his own ideas, pulling himself up into the Australian’s lap and giving him a sweet kiss.

“I have a better idea.”

Sniper grinned until he felt the doctor’s hands find their way under his shirt and on his stomach.

“H-hey!”

Although Sniper had quick reflexes, he wasn’t quick enough to save himself from the coming attack by the doctor’s cruel fingers.

“Now it’s my turn!”

Sniper gasped for breath between bouts of laughter as Medic pinned his wrists against the wall with one hand and attacked his stomach with the other.

“You seem to have forgotten this goes both ways!”

Sniper felt his strength being sapped as he fought against the stronger man, knowing that he was going to regret his little game, already regretting it.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Where could they be?”

The other men had been home for over two hours, worried because their Sniper and Medic seemed to be missing. They had looked all over the base for them, and were losing hope. Maybe they had been captured by the enemy while the rest of the team had been in town getting supplies?

“Hey hardhat! I found somethin’!” Scout called from down the hall. The rest of the men followed, stopping in front of their small supply closet and staring in shock at what they saw.

“I was gonna grab a flashlight and check down around the sewers, but I guess they’re here.”

Medic and Sniper were both laying on the floor of the supply closet, Medic’s head resting on Sniper’s chest and Sniper’s gangly limbs wrapped around the doctor and tangled with his own. Both men were fast asleep.

“What in the world are they doin’ in here?”

The others would never know, and Sniper and Medic would never tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked :  
> Are you still taking prompts? If you are, spy tickling sniper to "train his endurance" in case he's captured by enemy spy

Sniper turned his head and spat blood, looking back up at the masked man with a grin.

“It’s gonna take more than a little pain to break me love. Try again.”

Spy was getting tired. He had never worked so hard in his entire life to get someone to say the word “pineapple”. It boded well for the man bound the the chair that he was now standing behind, but the BLU Spy was younger than he was, and would have much more patience.

“Don’t worry Bushman, I’m only just getting started.”

He had to think of something new, and it had to be quick. He had tried everything, beating him, cutting him, using his broad shoulders as an ash tray to put out his cigarettes, flogged him and flayed him and yet he wasn’t giving in. At first this had been a matter of assessing everyone’s endurance after their Scout was captured and tortured for information, but as Spy worked with him long into the evening, it had turned into more of a challenge. He wanted to break the Sniper now, he had to.

Scout had said that what broke him wasn’t the pain, not entirely, it was that the BLU Spy was getting physical with him in… other ways, as he put it. And although Spy hated the thought of forcing himself sexually upon another person, male or female, if that is what it was going to take to get this filthy Jar-man to talk, the he would ignore his conscience just this once.

“Maybe I’m going about this all wrong,” Spy purred as he bent down to nip at the Sniper’s ear, “maybe instead of threatening you with a punishment I should be threatening you with a reward?”

Sniper’s body visibly shivered; he must be on to something. He brought his gloved hands up to the Sniper’s collarbone, tracing them down his chest and then down his sides, caught off guard when his captive’s whole body suddenly jolted, the back of Sniper’s head connecting hard with Spy’s nose.

“Merde! What was that for?”

“Sorry, just don’t do that!”

He didn’t understand why Sniper’s face was so red, he was flushed up to his ears with what looked like embarrassment but it couldn’t have been from headbutting him, could it?

“Don’t do what, Bushman?”

He fell back into his silent resolve, straight faced and defiant.

Spy was just going to have to try again.

He placed himself behind him once more, making sure his face was safe, and stroked his fingers down his sides again, watching the sudden jolts in his body.

“Ahh! St-stop that!”

Spy felt himself blushing a bit. This was going to be easier than he thought.

“Oh Bushman, if you aren’t going to give me the information I need maybe you can answer me this… Are you ticklish?”

When no answer came, he went back to slowly tracing his fingers up and down his sides, eliciting forced giggles from the Australian. 

“S-Spy st-stahap…nngg…”

To his credit, Sniper was really trying to hold it together, but to be fair Spy was going easy on him. The enemy would not.

“This is quite a problem, Sniper. If you were captured, the enemy would quickly find this out. This is a weakness we have to fix.”

“Pineapple.”

Spy froze. Was that really all it was going to take?

“You are really going to give up that easily?”

“I’m not going to sit here and let you… Let me go, you broke me or whatever, let me go!”

The gloves were off now, Spy was ready for some intense training whether Sniper was ready or not.

“I think we’re going to have to work on this endurance, Bushman. The first thing I want from you is to admit that you have a problem. Just say ‘I’m ticklish’, and we can move on.”

It was amazing how Sniper’s body language had gone from confident and sure to scared and desperate, his shoulders were hunched inwards and he was really fighting to get his wrists and ankles free. 

Just feeling Spy’s bare hands come to rest on his stomach made him start to giggle, even more so when those cold fingers started spidering their way all around his navel, one finger slipping inside as the fingers on the other hand moved down to attack just above his hips.

“Pihinapple! Pahahaha! Pah… Pineapple!”

Sniper could barely get the word out, his whole face red now.

“We’re past that now, I don’t care about that anymore Bushman! I want you to admit you are ticklish!”

Both hands were now pinching and squeezing at his hips, he was glad that Sniper was shirtless because that made this so much easier. Sniper was howling with laughter, bucking wildly and unable to even beg anymore, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Are you going to tell me what I want to hear?”

“YEHEHEHEHEHEHESSS!”

Spy removed his hands, allowing only a minute for his captive to catch his breath before interrogating him once more.

“Then say it.”

Whether Sniper’s face was flushed from lack of air or embarrassment Spy would never know, but he like the idea of either.

“’m ticklish…”

His voice was barely audible even in the close quarters they were sharing.

“Excuse me? I didn’t quite catch that?”

“I bloody said it Spook, let me go!”

Spy sighed. This just wouldn’t do. He grabbed the chair seat that was exposed between the Snipers bound legs and pulled it up until he was almost laying on his back in the chair.

“You have one more chance Bushman.”

Sniper only let out a growl, and Spy let go of the chair letting it drop the rest of the way. Sniper’s head bounced a bit as it hit the concrete, he let out a yelp as the chair and his own body weight started to crush his arms.

“Had one more chance.”

Spy made sure that Sniper saw his evil grin and wiggling fingers before he went to work pulling the taller man’s boots off, slowly and almost seductively with no heed to his captives pleas for mercy.

“Spook don’t you touch that! Spy! Stop it! I swear if you touch me–”

The feeling of manicured nails being dragged down the sole of one of his large feet was enough to send him into hysterics. Spy couldn’t help chuckling a little himself, he hadn’t even taken his socks off yet. He could only imagine the response that would get.

“What’s the matter, Bushman? Are your feet a little bit sensitive?” He pulled one sock up just so that his heel was uncovered, spidering his nails along the exposed parts. “Ticklish, even?”

He continued this teasing, pulling the other sock up to join this one, using both hands until Sniper was completely breathless.

“I’m ticklish!” Sniper finally gasped out. “I’m ticklish!”

“Excellent. You’ve admitted you have a problem. Now the next step is for you to face your problem head on, just being exposed to it will help greatly I think. So, once I’m finished with you here, I’ll consult our good Doctor and Engineer, I’m sure they can help me come up with a training plan for you.”

He had to admit, seeing Sniper this flustered was probably the best thing that had happened to him since he had signed on to work with Mann Co., and from now on he was going to find any excuse he could to tickle him mercilessly.

“Spy no. Spy please I can’t take anymore!”

He slipped Sniper’s socks off the rest of the way, poised to strike once more.

“That’s my point. Don’t worry Bushman, you’ll learn to love it.” He commented as he began to rake his fingers down Sniper’s now completely bared soles, listening to Sniper’s voice reach an entirely new octave, one he hadn’t thought possible.

“Sounds like you’re loving it already…”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Everything hurt. His muscles ached, his head throbbed, his lungs refused to cooperate with him, though he felt his eyes were open he couldn’t see anything.

“That ought’a do it.”

The Engineer’s voice. Sniper relaxed, there were many things that he could have heard in this situation that would have frightened him, his closest friend in this God forsaken wasteland was not one of them.

He opened his mouth to speak, to call out for help, but something had been shoved in it preventing him from speaking.

“Here are his charts, these will tell you anything you need to know about him.”

The Medic was there too? Had Spy really hurt him so badly that he was in need of medical attention?

“Thank you, gentlemen. We’ll have him back in fighting form in no time.”

Spy… what was he talking about?

“We will leave you to it then, Herr Spy.”

No don’t leave, Sniper wanted to cry, don’t leave me alone with this maniac!

He could feel Spy hovering over him, he could smell the cigarette smoke on him.

“Now then Bushman, we will start your training. We will have to prepare you for anything they could use to torture you with, so although this is going to be a very long and unbearable process you’ll thank me later,” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he spoke, “or you’ll be so over-sensitized that you won’t be able to deal with human contact anymore.”

Spy had to admit, seeing Sniper completely naked in front of him, bound to one of Engie’s contraptions he had built just for this occasion, he looked good. Like an art piece in some crazy fetish museum, maybe, but art is art. His legs were spread as far as the could go, leaving the inside of his thighs venerable, his wrists tied above and behind his head and his back arched and streched to its limit, even if he tried to squirm he wouldn’t be able to move. His feet were within reaching distance as well, his toes tied back and his ankles bound in such a way that he wouldn’t be able to move those either.

The highlight of this entire setup, however, was the fact that even though he was completely powerless to stop the torture that he knew was coming, he was also completely erect.

“You should thank me, Bushman. I’m giving you a small mercy and working with you one on one. I could leave you out like this in the mess hall, let the entire team do whatever they wanted with you whenever they felt it necessary…” He picked up a bottle of baby oil from his tray of tools, then headed for Sniper’s big feet. “Could you imagine that? All eight of your teammates ganging up on you, of course I would take these cute feet of yours,” He put a good amount of the oil on each, “the Engineer using his dexterous gunslinger in one armpit, Scout’s soft fingers in the other, Medic hitting all of the most venerable spots between your ribs, Pyro attacking your neck while Demoman works your knees and thighs, all the while Heavy blows raspberries and nibbles at you stomach…”

He could hear the muffled groans from Sniper’s throat as he spoke, massaging the oil into his feet.

“It’ll be difficult to do everything today, so I’ve put us on a schedule. Today I’m going to be experimenting with some feathers, if that’s alright with you?”

Sniper could only make guttural noises behind the gag. 

“I thought you might be.”

He replaced the baby oil, grabbing two very long and stiff feathers. He began running them along his chest, tracing his collarbone and neck, running it up his chin and across his cheeks, watching the muscles twitch. He even took one and ran it under his nose, laughing when it crinkled at the sensation.

“Tickle tickle,” Spy teased as he moved the feathers from his face to the undersides of his arms, and then into his armpits. That’s when the real laughter started, muffled behind the gag. Having a blindfold on was making things so much worse, he couldn’t see where Spy was headed so his whole body was on high alert. He tried throwing his head from side to side, but every part of his body was held in place, he could only twitch and giggle as the feathers continued their assault on his upper body, one tracing over one of his nipples, Spy intent on making it hard before moving back to his armpit again.

Once he was satisfied here, he moved down, running the feathers in between each set of ribs before running them down the center of his chest, then starting over again and again. Sniper was laughing so hard that there were tears falling from behind the blindfold and saliva running down his chin from behind the gag.

“See, this isn’t so bad is it?”

It was that bad, and worse, but he couldn’t vocalize his dismay. Instead, he began to shriek as those cruel feathers started to swirl around his naval, one inside it and one around the outside. It felt like this went on for hours before it finally ended, the feathers moving lower, running across what would have been his panty line had he been wearing anything there, every muscle in his stomach and legs spasming with the unwelcome sensation. That’s a spot he had never been tickled before, and he could already tell he hated it.

“That was new,” Spy commented with a sly smile. “this right here must really tickle!”

He put the feathers to the side for just a little bit to attack this super-sensitive spot with his fingers, his whole body shaking by the time he was finished.

“Alright, enough of that, lets move on.” He picked back up the feathers, continuing down his hips and down to the insides of his thighs, running down his legs all the way to his feet. He ran the soft edges of the feathers between each toe, sawing gently before running them just under each toe, then around the entire foot. When he was completely finished, he took in the sight of his captive, shaking and sweating and gasping for breath from behind the gag which he mercifully unhook, allowing him to take in a giant breath, choking himself in the process.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Spy coed in his ear, watching the Sniper jump as he soothingly pet his cheek. “I can’t wait for tonight, we’ll be trying for two hours!”

Sniper didn’t speak, he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t think straight. All he knew was that he was in for a hellish future here at the RED base.


End file.
